Optiminsanity! (A NeoAce shipfic!)
Before we get started... I can't believe I'm doing this...Do I even know how to write?! What's my name...who am I...what is that....OH MOONS HELP. On a more serious note, yes I'm writing a fanfic, yes I'm incredibly nervous, yes I'm terrified of judgement. As for right now, I don't have time to write, so I will...get around to this. Very soon I can promise! Chapter 1 Neonyte....A name often feared, one spoken in terror, one which represented evil, fear, and horrific, and what made him so...terrible? He was no myth. He often lurked about stalking...watching...and just when anybody thought that Neonyte was just a silly legend, was when he would strike. He is the reason dragons look behind them cautiously, why no (responsible) parent would let their child out alone, he alone is the cause of many a superstition. What was he doing now? Calmly sitting on a rock ledge overlooking a valley which was being lit up gradually by the faint glow of dawn. Meanwhile, while Neonyte was admiring the beauty of nature, another dragon was prancing about nearby, chasing gophers who were likely scared for their life. This dragon was much, much, different then the before mentioned Neonyte. This dragon preferred a more peaceful solution, and didn't much care for violence. This was a playful, kind, caring dragon with an odd looking hat, by the name of Ace! Ace frolicked like a young dragonet, giggling everytime a gopher would pop it's head out of the ground. He stumbled about clumsily after each terrified rodent. Eventually he got bored of this game and flopped himself on the ground, exhausted. He looked about and found a lone figure sitting alone on a high ledge above him. He smiled, thinking for sure he had found another friend. He hopped up giddily and began an ascent towards the top of the ledge where the dragon was, sitting in a very controlled and disciplined manner. Chapter 2 Neonyte was lost in a thoughtful maze, contemplating his life, thinking of how to take others, normal stuff like that when he noticed a dragon flying up from the fields below. Even though the sky hadn't lit up enough to reveal any features or colors, Neonyte had "studied anatomy" enough to know it was a Skywing. He sighed, he had already eaten, so this meant either a very angry Skywing, or a very frightened Skywing. When the dragon finally landed next to Neonyte, it put up a talon signaling to wait while it caught it's breath. Neonyte sighed once more and rolled his eyes. "One...moment...please..." Ace wheezed. It was quite a large mountain he had flown up, even for a Skywing. He caught his breath quickly though, and fixed his hat. He looked up at the dragon. It was a Nightwing, smaller than usual, with odd red marking splattered in different places and sometimes in the form of writing. He offered a hand to Neonyte with a giddy smile. "I'm Ace!" He exclaimed. "Neonyte." Neonyte responded coldly. Why was this dragon not attacking him, or running, or showing the slightest sign of fear? Was he blind? Last he checked, he still had blood all over his body...but this dragon didn't care! It just sat there smiling like an idiot! He rejected Ace's hand by pushing it down, and he looked into Ace's eyes. They were moving as normal eyes would, the light blue moving up and down Neonyte. "And you don't find anything abnormal about me..?" Neonyte asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice. "You mean the writing on yourself? No, I actually think that's kind of cool!" The skywing responded. It was official, this dragon had some sort of mental disability. Chapter 3 "So...Ace..What do you do for a living?" Neonyte asked, a bit of a tolerant tone in his voice. He had dealt with dragons who were...lacking intelligence before, and he could even say he almost felt bad for them. "Uhm...I make friends and adventure! I don't have a home because those are overrated...right?" The skywing responded, snickering for no apparent reason. "Right. Now, do you know what I do for a living?" Neonyte asked. "Err...Live?" Ace responded, chuckling with an uncanny grin. "Haha. Funny, but no. I kill. I mutilate. And I destroy. Understood? Now, I suggest you either run or hide, because I don't much care for idiots like you." To Neonyte's surprise, Ace seemed completely unfazed. "Ohh...Neat!" Ace said, as if Neonyte was completely normal. He also seemed to ignore Neonyte's insult with ease. "Do you mean run and hide like a game? I love games!" Ace said, never losing interest in Neonyte's scornful words. "No...I don't." Neonyte sighed impatiently. "Listen, I have no need to end you, and personally, I don't want to. But if you insist on annoying me, I will have no other choice..." Ace nodded. "Okay...but can I stay with you if I'm really quiet and I don't annoy you?" Neonyte gave a shocked look. Did this dragon know fear? Did it understand ANY other emotion besides happiness. "I..suppose?" He said, stunned by the offer. Ace squeaked happily and sat next to Neonyte, watching the valley with the same focus, but completely silent. Chapter 4 Neonyte was simply astonished. This dragon was satisfied by his company alone, and took no mind to his menacing looks. It was...a welcome change. A part of him wanted company and companionship, but he didn't let these emotions show. Neonyte looked over at Ace, who's tail was waving back and forth rhythmically. He stared at that longer than he should have. Neonyte shook himself a bit. Even without words, this dragon looked and...felt...incredibly happy. It was...It was...Comforting.. This was an emotion long lost to Neonyte, and the sudden surge of peaceful and calm emotions that rushed through him made his forelegs tremble. He knew he couldn't hurt Ace, even if he wanted. He couldn't bring his mind to kill somebody as...innocent...and amazing...and sweet and kind and caring and....handsome? Again Neonyte was staring, but Ace took no notice. Without thinking, Neonyte reached a wing over Ace. Contact...without malicious intent. Before he had thought that there was no point in such a thing. It seemed to loosen Ace up, who contracted slightly and relaxed. It was a look of pure joy that took over Neonyte, who was grinning in the same manner as Ace. As long as Ace was there...nothing could go wrong. Chapter 5 Neonyte sighed, gazing out across the land they were above. The sun had long risen, and it cast above them and lit up the landscape, showing it's true beauty. Ace was interested in watching the rabbits tumble about for food and play like maniacs, while Neonyte was interested in...Ace. He looked over at Ace and spoke the first words since some time. "Ace, you can talk now..." he said, looking down. Ace nodded, but didn't speak. He was mesmerized by nature. Neonyte found that cute. Ace couldn't help fidgeting and shivering a bit, this was probably the longest he'd ever sit still in his whole life. For someone with such a small attention span, he seemed to be taking all this in without effort. The valley below was picturesque, painted in greens and yellows and all the other natural colors. He simply could not take his eyes off it! Eventually he pulled away from this gaze and looked at Neonyte, who was smiling proudly, like he had accomplished something great. Ace loved it when someone smiled, it was such a good feeling to know someone else was happy. Especially when so few dragons were ever nice and happy. He smiled at Neonyte and giggled. Neonyte heard the giggle, and laughed himself. For such a big dragon, his voice was so high, and he was bubbly and joyful. Neonyte decided to have a chat with Ace. "Hey, Ace, where did you get the..." he thought for a moment. "...thing on your head..?" He asked, it was an honest question, one he wanted to know. "Well...I was walking around the Sandwing kingdom, when I noticed a mound of sand quite...suspicious. I decided to investigate, and inside the mound was a box!" Neonyte was...actually interested. "I opened the box and inside it was this hat, and a few charms." Neonyted nodded. "I see....and what about the charms?" Neonyte asked. "I don't know what any of them do, but I gave two to some friends, one to a scavenger, I ate one, and then the coolest looking one..." Ace moved his tail into view. "Is on the tip of my tail!" And he was right, on the tip of the Skywing's tail, was a small circular object, with two odd looking dragons forming a circle. It was most likely a Scavenger's ring at some point, but it wouldn't fit on any of Ace's talons, so there it was. Most odd of all, it seemed to be...pulsing a faint red light. "It's the only treasure I own!" Ace informed Neonyte. Chapter 6 After a moment of taking in all the information the jumpy and excited Skywing gave him, Neonyte asked another question. "Ace, why are you so...so..Happy...I guess?" Ace grinned at Neonyte. "Why not? A little bit of kindness has unthinkable results! It's amazing what dragons do when they don't hate eachother!" He exclaimed. Neonyte nodded, half understanding that. Ace didn't mind talking to Neonyte, as he was a nice dragon, it just took some effort to get to the good in him. Which Ace was sure he had. He seemed so curious, much like Ace was, and he was sure they would go on some miraculous adventure together. But something was off about Neonyte, he didn't seem like the kind of dragon to go from grumpy to kind in a matter of minutes, but he did. And he was almost...overly helpful to Ace. Ace shrugged, not knowing a better way to react. Chapter 7 "Ne-Neo-Neonyte?" Ace snapped infront of Neonyte, confused. He was just...staring at him, smiling. "Neeeooonyte, Earth to Neonyte, this is ground control, permission to snap out of your trance is granted...." Ace said, joking around. Neonyte didn't respond. "Uh..." Ace smirked. "Eh heh...your drooling! Oh my moons this is funny! Are you okay though?" Ace said, poking Neonyte. Almost in an instant, Neonyte's eye's sprung to life, looking all around. All those things he was thinking, all of them, could happen...with Ace...Suddenly, Neonyte leapt at Ace and wrapped around him, hugging him tightly. "Uh..Okay, Hugs I guess. That's cool." Ace said, confused. He hugged Neonyte gently. "This is gonna sound weird...but...Ace...can I...uh...Nevermind." Neonyte said, blushing. "You are a silly dragon..." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Romance)